


The Boss

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Series: City of Shadows [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I loved them, Jim really is a dummy, M/M, Still, a little piece on Oswald being amazing and the best, hes not in this but, i hate sofia falcone, im in denial that victor betrays oswald, loved carmine tho rip, relationship studies and scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: Victor Zsasz's take on Oswald Cobblepot, Carmine and Sofia Falcone.A part of a series of relationship's on Gotham.
Relationships: Carmine Falcone & Sofia Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot & Carmine Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot & Sofia Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: City of Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Boss

Victor Zsasz likes Penguin.

He really, genuinely likes him. 

Penguin’s cunning, he’s brutal, he’s fun. 

Penguin lets him have more fun than any other employer he’s had, including Falcone. Not that he didn’t love working for the old man, he did. Falcone was powerful, he was traditional. He commanded respect with such an ease Victor couldn’t help but nurse personal vendettas against those who stood against him. He kept Gotham in line, kept it moderately sane.

But sane eventually grew boring—and Victor hates to be bored. 

He would have never left Falcone, wouldn’t have disobeyed him. He would have killed Penguin without hesitation had he been told to. But he wasn’t, because Oswald talked his way out of it. 

Oswald back then. Just Oswald. Fish Mooney’s little umbrella boy, snitching to the cops and trying to claw his way up the ladder. Typically he wouldn’t have presented any interest to Victor at all, but then he found out about his deal with Falcone. It was brilliant really, and obviously a ploy. Oswald had snitched with the intention of being caught, of making this deal to get information for Maroni. He has no idea to this day how Falcone didn’t see it, or if he was simply too comfortable in his ways to spot the threat Oswald presented. Obviously, the bird wasn’t going to just be a tool to get at Maroni—he planned on playing them against each other. 

Victor thought about telling Falcone his thoughts at the time, but he decided to watch it play out. If Falcone was still the best, he’d figure Oswald’s ploy out on his own. If not… 

Victor was a fan of change.

And change things did. 

Within weeks he watched the families' go to chaos, watched Penguin manipulate his way further and further upward until everyone was out of the picture save Falcone himself, who decided to finally end his career in Gotham and leave it in the hands of the Penguin: King of Gotham. 

And when he sees Sofia Falcone strolls into Oswald’s halls, so pretty and so thoughtful and so manipulative, he wants to laugh. Because he’s seen where this story goes. He could tell Oswald of her deceit, but it will be so much more satisfying to watch him realize it himself and lash out in betrayal. He’s so entertaining when he gets mad, why would Victor miss that opportunity? And then he can watch the Penguin in all his odd, raging glory tear the princess to shreds.

He never did like the Falcone children—Sofia took after her father more than Mario, but she’s too arrogant for his tastes. Too privileged, building on her father’s name and glory rather than forging her own. She’s not made of the same steel Oswald is, not prepared to go to the lengths he will, not nearly brutal or devoted or angry enough. Sofia Falcone thinks this city her birthright: Oswald’s practically the personification of the city itself. 

He knows who will come out on top in the end, but he’ll play the game all the same.

After all, peace is just dull.


End file.
